


Good Morning

by k_Chi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_Chi/pseuds/k_Chi
Summary: This is a script offer for GWA.Synopsis: you wake up in your bed.
Kudos: 7





	Good Morning

Hey, babygirl.

(Kiss) Good morning.

(Chuckle) Oh, yeah? A great dream, huh? What was it about?

Mmm, we were on a trip? I'd love to go on a holiday… we will do it again, at some point. Where would you like to go?

(Chuckle) Yeah, ok then, where would you like to go if money wasn't an issue? Yeah, wherever. What would you like to see?

Japan, huh? I'd love to visit Japan. I want to see the castles.

Yeah, and the onsen, of course. We could get one of those rooms that have a private bath? One of those where you can see the stars by night. Yeah, in the countryside.

(Kiss) That sounds like a lovely idea for a holiday. What else would you want to do over there?

(Laugh) Of course, eat tons of sushi! We could visit one of those fish markets… yeah, I don’t like the smell of fish, but you'd love to see it, right?

(Kiss) Then the smell of fish won't matter as much. (Pause) Now, babygirl, I want you. Yes, right now.

(Laugh) Yeah, I know, I know… that was a bit sudden… but you *told* me to just tell you when I do, and… I'm horny and I want you... so...

(Kiss) Oh don’t worry princess, I'll get you plenty wet. I always do, don't I?

Mmm-hm. That's right. I always get you nice and wet for me. (Kisses, improv)

You like it when I kiss you here… and here… and here… your neck… your shoulder… hmm, I know that you like it when I bite you here, babygirl. (Sucking sounds) And when I mark you. My sweet princess. All mine.

(Chuckle) Babygirl, what are you doing? Rubbing my cock over my pj already? You always get all impatient when I bite you, don’t you? Do I need to pin your hands down?

Hmm, good girl. Yes, of course you can hold me. Put your hands on my shoulders. I want to enjoy making you squirm for a little while. 

(Kissing and sucking sounds, improv.)

Now let me check if you're wet, princess. (Amused) Oh, you're nodding! You are, huh? Well, I want to check myself. Let's pull down these panties… 

Oh, princess… you're so fucking wet… (Chuckle) really… fucking wet. Soaking.

… What? It’s because I told you that I'm horny? (Laugh) I'm always horny, babygirl. That's not new! 

Oh… because I said I'm horny and I want you, huh? The tone? Because I was… firm. Hmmm, I'll remember that, princess.

Since you like it when I'm firm… turn around and lose the nightie. And stick that ass up for me.

Mmm, good girl. So obedient... I like that. Let me just run your fingers on your pussy… yeah, you like that? You're getting all my fingers wet, dirty girl… 

Oh, you really like it? (Chuckle) That's good, princess. Now, I'd love to give you my fingers first, but I want to… (Groan) just feel your tight little pussy all around my cock… Do you want my cock, princess?

Yeah? Mmm there you go, babygirl. Can you feel me slowly sliding every... single… inch of my cock inside your pussy? Oh, good girl, moan for me. 

You're so fucking tight, princess… give me a sec… yeah, ok. I love fucking you, you know that? I always get so hard when you use your mouth, but your pussy… so fucking wet and tight…

Touch your clit for me, princess. I want to feel you cuming on my cock, squeezing me, pulsing around me, like a good girl. I want you moaning out loud when you're close.

Yeah, do you like my hand on your throat? Do you like being a good little slut for me, taking all my cock so well? 

(Improv, she cums first, then you too)

Fuck.

Princess, how are you feeling?

(Chuckle) Mmm, really good, huh? Me too.

Aw, you're hungry? Hmm. I'll go and see what I can find in the kitchen. Coffee? (Kiss)

Allright. Good morning again, Princess.


End file.
